


Heaven Help Us (Frerard)

by asotmGee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roman Catholicism, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asotmGee/pseuds/asotmGee
Summary: Frank Iero is a traveling man with no place to call home. Rather, he calls nature his home. He travels the whole country, regularly hitchhiking. One night, he meets a young man while doing this, and his name is Gerard Way. Gerard is a priest at the local Roman Catholic church in downtown Newark, and dedicates his whole life to Christ. However, Frank soon finds out that Gerard has very dark and sinister intentions. When Gerard kidnaps him and holds him captive in his home, this was the beginning of the unbearable torture Frank is forced to endure. Gerard does this to Frank in an attempt to be acquitted of his sins and not be damned to hell, killing non-believers in the name of the Lord. Frank also learns that there's multiple people living inside Gerard, ranging from a six year old girl to a kind man that tries to protect Frank. Frank knew the day he was kidnapped that he had to start fighting for his life before it's too late for him.Kudos to A_A Dolan for helping me write this fic!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ: I know I still have quite a few fanfics that need to get finished, but I was offered to help work on one with a good friend of mine, and I just couldn't resist. She will be posting the chapters of this fic on Wattpad, while I post it here.
> 
> Anyway...this fanfic is gonna be REALLY fucked up. Like...Cry Baby fucked up. If you've read that fic from me already, you know damn well how this one is gonna go. If anything, this will most likely be more graphic than Cry Baby was, now that I think about it. This story will have frequent scenes of blood and gore, torture, violence, rape, past mentions of rape and abuse, murder, and major character death. If ANY of these things don't jive with you, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS STORY. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STAY FAR AWAY FROM IT. However, if you can handle disturbing content and are curious, then proceed...

Friday, 3:09 AM

Gerard got dressed in his set of pajamas, which consisted of a black t-shirt and gray sweats, after he got home from disposing the body of his last victim. He remembered him being fairly young; somewhere in his late twenties, at best. Gerard knew he had to kill him, or else he would be damned to hell upon death, because that’s what God told him. Gerard’s savior commanded him to rid the world of people that have turned their backs on Him and walked down the path of sin, and that’s just what Gerard started to do. He would keep the victim hostage for some days, each time depending on how much fun Gerard had torturing him or her, making the amount of days he spent with a victim vary, usually a couple of days to a week. Gerard remembered this victim he killed earlier today being on the brink of insanity from all the torture he endured before he was murdered; he would scream nonstop and always cry uncontrollably, and Gerard was getting fed up with it since it kept him up at night. Unable to bear it any longer, Gerard finished him, cutting his body up to pieces with an axe, and the whole time, he was almost emotionless. He felt absolutely no remorse for him; he was a homeless meth addict that also drank heavily, which is a life worth less than garbage in Gerard’s eyes. After he killed this man, who was named Bert, Gerard cleaned up the scene of the killing and stuffed the limbs, torso, and head of his victim in a black trash bag, then drove to a bridge and dropped the bag into the large lake, where the remains will never be found. Bert didn’t last that long, either; he spent about three days at Gerard’s home at most.

Now, Gerard was ready to call it a night. He looked at the time on his phone, seeing that it’s a little after three in the morning. Before going to bed, Gerard made a note to himself to pray before going to bed. Starting today, he had to find his next victim that’s been indicted for many sins, and was unwilling to hand over his or her life to God. He had to do it quick though, before it was too late for him. He didn’t want to keep his maker waiting.

Gerard got on his knees on the side of his bed, bending down his head and folding his hands to pray. He thought for a while of what he was going to say, but soon enough, some things came to his mind.

“Our father in heaven, I pray to you to please bless me with your burning passion and ultimate power. I am unstoppable without you, Lord. Because I am, I will continue to do your bidding. The only way to absolve some people from their sins is to shed their blood, and it will be all for you, Lord. Please give me your strength so that I can appease you, Father,” Gerard paused. He thought for a bit of what verse to say, and within seconds, he knew just which one to say. “Psalms 58:10. The righteous shall rejoice when he seeth the vengeance: he shall wash his feet in the blood of the wicked. Amen.”


	2. Chapter 1

Friday, 10:45 PM  
Frank Iero stood out in the chilly spring darkness, shivering and itching for a cigarette. He had gotten off a bus at around 8:18 PM, and was now waiting for someone to be kind enough to take him to his next destination, which is Newark. Right now, Frank was in Trenton, meaning he still somewhat has a ways to go before he gets to his mom’s house to stop by for a visit. Frank didn’t have a place to call home; it was nature that was his home. He spent the last two years of his life traveling by foot, constantly hitchhiking. He would travel all day, then check into a motel when it was time to call it a night. Frank liked the idea of being surrounded by mother nature as much as possible, and he embraced this lifestyle a lot. But now, Frank was freezing his ass off, and he had to find someone to drive him to his next destination soon.

“Fuck, it’s cold. Freezing my damn fingers off,” Frank said to himself, pulling out his pack of Marlboro reds, and after he pulled one out, he fished for his lighter in his pockets. As he did, a set of headlights came into view, which was the first in a while since Frank was in a barely populated area. Much to Frank’s luck, the car, which was a 2006 black Honda Civic, slowed down in front of Frank. The window of the passenger’s seat rolled down, revealing the driver, who Frank immediately liked based on his physical appearance. The driver of the car was a young man that looked to be somewhere in his early thirties, and he had long black hair with bangs, as well as creamy pale skin and forest-like brownish-green eyes. He was also wearing a clergy outfit, looking like he’s a priest at some church. The man exchanged Frank a friendly and harmless smile. Frank could faintly hear church organ music playing on the car radio, and he knew immediately that this person is religious based off his attire and the music that was playing, which was a good thing since Frank knew most Christians are very charitable people.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? It’s freezing out,” the man said. “You need a ride?”

“Oh, yes I do. Thanks,” Frank replied with a brief smile. “Can you take me to Newark?”

“Of course. Come on in,” the man said, unlocking the car. Frank got inside and buckled his seatbelt, and the car began to take off again. Frank couldn’t help but notice the rosary dangling from the rearview mirror of the car. Even though Frank wasn’t religious, he was thankful that someone that does believe in God was nice enough to take Frank to where he needs to go.

“So, Newark, huh? What do you need to go there for?” the driver asked, his eyes focused on the road.

“I’m gonna be seeing my mom there. It’s been a while since I’ve last seen her, and I’m sure she misses me,” Frank explained, taking a drag from his cigarette.

“Oh, that’s very kind of you. But why are you hitchhiking? Don’t you have a car?”

“I don’t. You see, nature is my home, and I realized some years ago that I wanted to be around it as much as possible, so I moved out of my apartment and started traveling the country. It’s nice, really,” Frank said with a smile.

“Hitchhiking can be dangerous. Just be careful. I could have been some lunatic that could kill you in this car, but thankfully, you’re in luck. What’s your name, by the way?” the driver asked.

“Frank. Frank Iero,” Frank said, introducing himself.

“I’m Gerard Way. I’m a priest at St. Luke’s Catholic church in downtown Newark,” the man, named Gerard asked. “Most people address me as father Way, but you can just call me by my first name,”

“Oh, so you work for the man up in the sky, huh?” Frank asked. “How long have you been doing that?”

“I was twenty-nine when I started, and now I’m thirty-one. I absolutely love spreading the word of Christ, because everyone needs to know,” Gerard said, turning his head to Frank. “Do you believe in our Father, Frank?”

“No, not really. Nature is my religion, honestly. I mean, I was raised Catholic by my parents, and even went to Sunday school, but as I got older, I soon realized it wasn’t for me,”

“Oh...alright,” Gerard said reluctantly, a slight frown on his face. He hated it when he came across someone that didn’t dedicate their lives to God. He knew at that moment that Frank will be damned to hell when he dies. Gerard told himself that Frank was too cute to go through all that. If only he could convince Frank that God is the answer to all his problems in his life, and get him to lay down his life before God.

“I mean, are you okay with that? I didn’t mean to disrespect you in any way,” Frank said apologetically.

“No, you’re fine,” Gerard lied, shaking his head. “I understand that some people in this world don’t know the word of God and Christ, and while I do think it’s a shame, it’s their choice, really. But it’s good that you have an affinity for nature, because that’s something that God created in his image, and it’s beautiful,”

“Yeah, of course. So, like, what else do you do, besides being a priest?” Frank asked, wanting to break the ice with Gerard as much as possible, despite seeming a little off from how high off of God he is.

“I work a part-time job at Hobby Lobby. I’m a cashier. It’s honestly great, because I love making arts and crafts, mostly candles and rosaries. I donate a lot of them for money to give to charity, like homeless shelters, children’s hospitals, and orphanages. I also like to paint, sing, watch movies, and cook,” Gerard replied.

“Oh, that’s cool. It’s good you donate money to people that really need it. I feel bad for people that are less fortunate than you and I,” Frank said, knowing that despite Gerard maybe taking his religion a little too seriously, he’s a good person that’s being kind enough to help him out.

“Yes, it is. God wants us all to do good deeds for people that are less fortunate than others, and when someone does a good deed for someone, it puts a smile on God’s face,” Gerard said with a smile.

“Yeah, that’s good, even though religion doesn’t really jive with me,” Frank said.

“Well, have you ever considered turning to Christ again?” Gerard asked.

“No, not really. I honestly don’t need some higher being to live a good life. I personally think you need to rely on yourself in order to do that, or else you’ll never learn to vouch for yourself when you’re in a shitty situation,” Frank replied, taking another drag. Gerard grimaced a little, feeling hurt by what Frank just said. He started to feel uncomfortable being around someone saying such things about his savior. He also hated it that Frank just cussed, because Gerard felt that swearing is godless. He prayed in his mind, asking God to forgive him. He suddenly felt something he was all too familiar with, and that was that he could hear God speaking to him, telling him to make Frank pay for his wrongdoings, as well as the fact that he has turned his back on Him. He knew he had to start going through with it, but first, he had to come up with a plan to go through with it. He quickly decided how he was going to go about it, and he prayed to God that he will be successful with it. He had a good feeling that he will succeed, because he trusted God, and knew that He will bless his servant with his power.

“Well, you see, Frank...these are godlesss times. Satan will do anything in his power that you can fight your own battles, but you and I both know that that’s not true. Satan will always try to convince you that God is not the solution, and will always try to lead you down a sinful and ruinous path,” Gerard explained. Frank was starting to feel bothered by Gerard, feeling that he’s trying to push his beliefs on him. But it’s not like Frank could keep doing what he’s doing, because Gerard was nice enough to take him to Newark, and he could not afford to fuck that up. He knew he had to bite his tongue at this point. After Gerard drops him off, Frank will never see this man again, and wouldn’t have to worry about someone shoving their religion down his throat.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. So, anyway, how did you discover your maker?” Frank asked, changing the subject.

“I started following the path of Christ when I was very young. My parents always took me and my brother to church every Sunday, and I soon found out that God is my ally. Sadly, my family’s dead now. My mom died from cancer when me and Mikey were young, then my Mikey killed himself when we were teenagers, then sometime after I graduated, my father got into a bad accident. Thankfully, none of them are suffering, and I’m hoping that they were able to go to heaven, where they can sing with the angels and see the man that died on the cross for their sins,” Gerard replied remorsefully, knowing that he’s now on his own, but knew that God was still on his side.

“Oh, damn. I’m sorry to hear that. Well, if heaven does exist, they’re all at least in a better place at least,” Frank said, feeling genuine sorrow for Gerard.

“I know that that’s true. One day, I’ll be able to join them when my time comes,” Gerard said with confidence. He and Frank fell silent, and Frank was starting to feel off from the music currently playing. “Hey, you mind if I change the station?” he asked politely.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Gerard said. He allowed Frank to do this, because he was a guest, and he wanted to make him happy before he goes through with his plan. He had to start very soon. Frank browsed through the stations until he found 102.3, the rock station. The song that played was one that Frank was familiar with; it was “Devil In The Belfry” by Avantasia. Frank jammed to the heavy rock, while Gerard started to feel uncomfortable, because he knew that hard rock was the work of the devil. He felt himself tense up, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. He didn’t want to be rude and tell Frank to change the station, because again, Frank was the guest. Gerard knew at that moment he had to turn this dilemma over to God.

“Our Father, holy spirit,” Gerard began, silently mouthing his words so that Frank can’t hear him. “This music is the work of the devil. Please, silence the lion that is Satan, and deliver us from evil,”

Suddenly, the music turned to static, indicating that Gerard’s prayer has been answered, much to his joy. He smiled briefly, sighing with relief. Next to him, Frank huffed in frustration.

“Damn it, I love that song,” he complained.

“Thank you, Lord,” Gerard said quietly. He then turned to Frank. “It’s probably from the bad signal out here. I mean, we are out in the middle of nowhere,”

“True, true,” Frank said. “You can put your music back on, if you want. That is, if that station even works right now,”

“Oh, thank you,” Gerard said, turning the station back to 96.9, the Catholic music station. Organ music mixed with Latin opera began to play again, unnerving Frank. To Frank, this music sounded like something from hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago. Gerard pretended to search his pockets, even though it was already in one of them. “Oh, goodness. I forgot my wallet!” he lied.

“Oh, shit. You can’t go driving around without your license,” Frank replied.

“Yeah, I can’t. I gotta stop by my house really quick. It isn’t far from here, maybe like fifteen minutes at most,” Gerard replied. He was counting on God for his plan to let Frank’s guard down work.

“That’s fine,” Frank said. “Well, it really seems like you’re a God lover, huh?” he asked Gerard.

“Of course I am. God is my best friend, and he has been there for me since the very beginning. He has guided me down a righteous path through the blood of Christ. I know that as long as God is my advocate, I will be able to resist Satan tempting me to sin,” Gerard preached. Frank was starting to get sick of Gerard constantly bringing up God, but he knew he had to respect Gerard’s beliefs, even if he didn’t agree with them.

“Well, that’s good,” Frank nodded.

“At least consider turning to God for guidance, and give your heart to Jesus. Even if you don’t believe in Him, you will always be one of his children,” Gerard said.

“Damn, you sure do bring up God a lot,” Frank laughed. It’s like no matter what he and Gerard were talking about, Gerard always found some way to bring up God and Jesus.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. God and his holy son are my whole life, and I will serve them until the day I die, because in the end, I will be home with them, where I belong,”

“No, I’m not saying that it’s wrong,” Frank lied. “It’s good to see that you’re so dedicated to something, as long as it doesn’t hurt anyone.

“That’s true. I am not hurting anyone by telling them the word of God. If anything, I am helping them, but sadly, not everyone takes it to heart, and instead let Satan tempt them wherever they go. But in the end, they realize that they made a mistake when they burn in hell, being tortured endlessly by Satan’s demons. One day, the day of judgement will come, and some will either rejoice eternally in heaven, while others will suffer forever in the depths of hell,”

Frank stayed silent. He couldn’t bear to hear Gerard go on about his religion constantly. The best he could do was neck it out, because if he doesn’t, Gerard could easily kick him out of his car, leaving Frank far from his destination. Frank and Gerard stayed silent until they could hear raindrops fall, tapping on the glass of the car. Soon enough, it started to downpour, and they could hear thunder crashing in the distance.

“Oh, goodness. It’s raining heavily,” Gerard said with caution. He knew at that moment he had to ask God to watch over them and keep them out of harm’s way since it’s now dangerous to drive in this weather. “Dear Lord, we ask of you to please bless us with your ultimate power and keep us safe from the rain. We all know what the devil likes to do, and we ask that you chase him away. We are forever grateful for your everlasting love, and the best we can do to return the favor is continue to serve you. Amen,”

Frank’s cigarette was now nothing more than a stub, so he threw it out the window, then rolled it right back up to prevent any rain from getting in. He pulled out another cigarette, as well as a second one to offer to Gerard.

“You want a cigarette?” he asked him.

“Oh, no thank you. I don’t smoke,” Gerard said, waving his hand. “I really appreciate the sentiment, though,”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Just figured I’d be polite,” Frank said, putting the extra cigarette back in the carton. He then lit up his cigarette, exhaling the smoke in his gradually blackening lungs.

“Do you want something to drink when we get to my house? I have water, milk, tea, coffee, and Diet Coke,” Gerard offered, hoping Frank will say yes, since it was all a part of his plan.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll have water. I haven’t drank anything much in the past couple of days, so I must be pretty dehydrated,” Frank replied. “Thank you,”

“Yes, of course,” Gerard said. After that, Gerard and Frank went silent again, and remained that way until Gerard pulled into his neighborhood. By this time, the rain has subsided, much to Frank and Gerard’s relief. Frank threw out his cigarette butt as Gerard pulled into the driveway of his home, which was a quaint two story white frame house. Gerard parked the car, then turned off the engine. Both he and Frank got out and walked up the steps to the front door, which Gerard unlocked. They both walked inside, and Gerard immediately went to the kitchen down the hall, while Frank looked at his surroundings in the living room. Besides a sofa, coffee table, and a flatscreen TV, there was religious paraphernalia all over the place, from crucifixes and portraits of Jesus and Mary hung on the walls, to those tall candles with pictures of saints on them, to statues of angels. Frank then looked over at one of the walls to see a shrine with a large statue of a crucified Jesus on the wall, his body horribly mutilated, with many candles surrounding it.

“Jesus fucking Christ...this man is crazy,” Frank whispered to himself. He didn’t feel comfortable being in Gerard’s home that’s filled to the brim with Biblical things all over the place, but then again, Gerard seemed to be a very kind person, despite taking his religion a little too far.

“Here you go, I have your water,” Gerard said, handing Frank his glass of water with ice. Frank took it, then took a sip, the liquid cold against the inside of his mouth.

“Thank you,” Frank said. Gerard then turned over to his stereo near the TV, turning it on, and even more church organ music with opera began to play. He then grabbed a copy of the Bible from the bookshelf, then sat down on the sofa and opened it up, searching for the verse he wanted to read.

“1st John 1:9. If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us for our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness,” he read as Frank took more sips of his water. He suddenly felt...off. He was all of a sudden very disoriented, his vision blurring. Quickly, Frank lost his balance, collapsing to the floor, dropping his glass, which shattered. Frank struggled to keep his eyes open as Gerard walked over to him, smiling down at him as he laughed. Soon enough, Frank’s consciousness faded away.


	3. Chapter 2

Frank sleepily opened up his eyes, finding himself in a bedroom. He quickly realized that he’s still in Gerard’s house. He tried sitting up, but something was holding him down. He looked to see that all his limbs were cuffed to the bed. Panicking, he tried setting himself free, tugging his arms and legs, but to no avail. His wrists and ankles felt so sore from likely being bound like this for a while. Frank began to hyperventilate, frantically looking around.

“Help!” he screamed, hoping that someone will hear him and set him free so he can get the hell out and continue making his way to his mom’s house, who must be worried sick for him. “Help me! Somebody help me! Please, someone let me out!”

Frank heard the door open, sighing with relief that someone must’ve heard his cries, but that sigh of relief quickly turned to a state of pure bewilderment. It was Gerard that opened the door, but he was wearing something that made Frank mouth “what the fuck” silently. Gerard was dressed in a robin egg blue dress and ballerina flats, a bow in his long black hair. He smiled at Frank, walking up to him.

“Gerard, please let me out!” Frank begged. “Please, let me leave--”

“Gerard’s not here right now,” the person that apparently wasn’t Gerard said in a feminine and high-pitched voice. “Will you play with me?”

“What…? What do you mean Gerard isn’t here?” Frank asked, stuttering from how confused and mortified he was.

“He’s gone somewhere, but he’ll be back. I wanna play with you,” the unknown personality said. Frank soon realized that Gerard is seriously mentally ill, and there was more than one person living inside him.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I’m Sally. I’m six,” the girl, apparently named Sally, said to Frank. “Won’t you play with me?”

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I need you to let me out, please!” Frank yelled, feeling himself on the verge of tears.

“I can’t do that. Gerard will kill you if I let you go, and I’ll get grounded,” Sally whined.

“He can’t kill me if he doesn’t know where I’m at! Just please let me out, and I promise I’ll do whatever you want!”

“You promise?” Sally said, her eyes lighting up.

“I promise. Just please let me go,” Frank begged.

“Yay!” Sally exclaimed. She grabbed the keys to the handcuffs out of her dress pocket, then undid the cuffs. Frank sighed with relief, still feeling his wrists and ankles throb in pain. He didn’t have time to play with Sally, though. He had to get out fast before Gerard “comes back”. Frank got up from the bed and quickly walked out of the bedroom, making his way downstairs and darting to the front door. Sally quickly caught up with him and blocked Frank from his door to freedom, a look of betrayal on her face.

“You told me you’ll play with me!” she said in a frustrated tone.

“I can’t! I need to get out of here--”

Frank saw Sally’s head hang down, void of any speech. Fuck, Frank thought. Gerard could be returning to his normal self…

“I can’t let you do that, Frank,” Gerard said, his voice back to normal as he smiled wickedly.

“You motherfucker! Just let me go already!” Frank yelled, his heart in his chest beating fast. He suddenly fell back when Gerard shoved him to the ground, landing right on his can with a loud thud. Gerard then grabbed his Bible and opened it up as he stood over Frank, who was completely helpless.

“Romans 8:8. Those who are in the realm of the flesh cannot please God. Say it,” Gerard demanded.

“Fuck you! Kiss my ass!” Frank yelled, just to be kicked hard in the jaw by Gerard, knocking him nearly unconscious as the place he was kicked began to throb. He could have sworn that he felt something crack in his mouth. This was confirmed when Frank tasted warm blood.

“Say it, Frank!” Gerard said again, raising his voice.

“No!” Frank yelled back. Gerard bent down and slapped Frank across the face with his hefty Bible, making Frank repel and collapse again.

“Say it, Frank! Repent and beg for forgiveness!” Gerard nearly screamed.

“I won’t! I didn’t even do anything wrong! Just please...let me go,” Frank pleaded.

“No, you must pray! You will pray!” Gerard yelled, grabbing Frank by his hair and dragging him to the kitchen as Frank screamed in pain and tried in vain to fight himself out of Gerard’s grip. Gerard then opened a door to a crammed closet and shoved Frank inside, immediately closing it and locking it. Frank quickly got up and banged on the door loudly, his panicking and utter terror getting to the best of him.

“Please, Gerard! Let me out, let me out!” Frank screamed, feeling his voice going hoarse. It was no use. Gerard was already gone, leaving Frank all alone with his fear that he most likely will be killed in Gerard’s home. He couldn’t imagine how worried his mom must be. Nobody probably even knows where he is. He is all alone, left to fight for his own life. Giving up on banging on the door, Frank broke down, weeping immensely.

“Goddamnit...what am I gonna do?” he asked himself. There wasn’t much he could do right now. While being stuck in this closet, he had to think of a plan to make a run for it, far away from the sick man that kidnapped him, and could very well kill him.

_ _ _  
Frank’s head immediately shot up as he heard the lock for the door click. Frank didn’t know how long he had been passed out, but now that Gerard is unlocking the door, Frank was free...for now. When the door opened, Frank found Gerard no longer in the dress, but a black woven sweater with black jeans. Frank immediately knew that this must be yet another one of Gerard’s personalities. He just hoped to God that this one won’t hurt him.  
“Are you okay?” the unknown personality asked, his voice laced with concern.

“No, I’m not. Who are you?” Frank asked.

“I’m Arthur. Looks like you got beat up pretty bad. I’ll help you get cleaned up,” the man named Arthur said, quickly walking to the bathroom to grab a rag. He wet it with warm water, then came back to Frank, slowly walking up to him and dabbing at his face to get the bloodstains off.

“Can you please let me go? I can’t stay here. I’m supposed to see my mom, and I’m sure as shit that she’s worried,” Frank begged.

“I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m sorry,” Arthur said apologetically.

“Why not? It’s not like Gerard will know where I am!” Frank said angrily.

“He’ll always know where you’re at. I don’t know if you already know this or not, but with each victim Gerard takes in, he plants a chip in them so that he can track wherever they are,” Arthur explained, making Frank’s eyes widen with horror.

“Wh-what? Are you fucking kidding me? Where the fuck is it?” Frank stuttered.

“He usually puts them in the back of their necks. He digs pretty deep, so getting it out isn’t a good idea, or else I’d end up hurting you,” Arthur said. “He left a hell of a bruise on your jaw. He must’ve broken something there,”

“No fucking way!” Frank yelled, getting up and walking straight to the bathroom. He turned his back to the mirror above the sink, seeing a large scar on the back of his neck. Frank nearly screamed when he saw it. Arthur wasn’t lying after all…

“I know, messed up, isn’t it?” he said. Frank sighed deeply, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He was trapped here with a mentally unstable man with multiple personalities and a hard on for God.

“I can’t fucking believe this…,” Frank said, his voice choked back by tears. “Why is he doing this to me? I didn’t do anything!”

“It’s likely because you don’t believe in God, and in Gerard’s eyes, you’re a heathen, and because you’re a heathen, you need to be tortured and killed in the name of God. He believes he needs to do this so that he can be acquitted of his sins, and not go to hell when he dies,” Arthur said. “I’m sorry it’s like this, but...you just got really unlucky, I guess,”

“Oh my God...are you fucking serious?” Frank asked, not able to fathom just how messed up Gerard is, despite being a priest at his church. “I knew something was off about him when he kept going off about God and all, but...I never imagined he was that sick in the head,”

“I know. I’m sorry to say this, but...there’s not much I can do. I can’t control whenever I come out, but when I am here...I’ll protect you,” Arthur said, his eyes full of remorse. Frank didn’t know how to take all Arthur just said. He was reassured that at least one of Gerard’s personalities are not crazy, but that isn’t saying much. Gerard is always prone to going back to his normal self and torturing him. The best Frank could do at this point is hope that Arthur comes out frequently so that he doesn’t get hurt, but he still needed to find a plan to escape...but how was he gonna do that?

“Oh my God…,” Frank stuttered, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. He felt like he was gonna puke. This was confirmed when he felt bile build up in his stomach, and he ran straight to the toilet and puked his guts out, the taste of burning bitterness in his throat. He coughed and heaved immensely, feeling like he was on the verge of passing out. When he was sure he was done puking, he flushed the toilet and slowly stood up, trying his hardest to regain his balance. Frank knew he needed to rest after all he’s been through. He’s never been in this kind of situation, but in the end, he brought it upon himself for hitchhiking and not living in his own home, and he hated himself for that.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Arthur asked.

“I...I think I need to lie down,” Frank replied.

“You go do that. I don’t know when Gerard will come back, but when he does...please stay strong and fight like a motherfucker, okay?” Arthur suggested, putting a supportive hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“I’ll try my best,” Frank said, walking out of the bathroom and upstairs to the room he woke up in. He collapsed on the bed face down, and wept like he’s never done before.


End file.
